


Uneasy Lies the Head

by ipacialiera



Series: In the Recesses of the Mind [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bitchy Gladio, Bittersweet Ending, Classy Ignis, Complicated Relationships, Depression, Dominant Prompto, Edging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Group Tension, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, Longing, Loss of Virginity, Lost Love, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Minor Noctis/Luna, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reluctant Noct, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sadness, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sunshine Kid Not So Sunshiny, This was supposed to be a PWP, Vulnerable Noct, blowjob, emo kids, let's talk it out, slight ffxv spoilers, slight mention of suicidal thoughts, therapy sessions, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera/pseuds/ipacialiera
Summary: Prompto/Noctis. Prompto helps Noctis deal with some feelings before the Disc of Cauthess.





	1. Miasma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing ever and is unbeta'd, so sorry in advance and plz be gentle. I tried to leave the idea alone, but...this happened instead. Prompto's mah baby, and he and Noctis are my OTP. 
> 
> In my mind, Noctis suffers from depression that is both situational and inherent and Prompto is a complete mess that hides behind his joyful façade. This is a story where both try to deal with their toxic feelings, together, then eventually bone. Enjoy!

I.

Lestallum was Prompto’s favorite city. Every time the group visited, he got excited. He always had a good time. Lestallum was the type of place, outside of Insomnia, where a person could just fade into the crowd and get swept up in the existence of other people but, unlike Insomnia, it wasn't too massive and overwhelming. He could stop focusing on how he felt for a little bit and could instead focus on others. He would wonder where they came from and where they were going, what they were thinking about. Sometimes, he would watch people out of hearing range talk to each other and would make up what they were talking about based on their body language. In this sea of others, Prompto could also get amazing shots with his camera. People at their best, worst, most candid; Prompto would stealthily capture some of the nicest shots he’s had in a while. 

He remembered the first time they visited the city. It was late at night and Ignis insisted that the group get off the road. Exhausted, the four men checked into the Leville Hotel and while Ignis was coordinating everything, Noctis quietly made his way to a table on the patio. Prompto followed and watched him as he sat down on the chair with an almost comical sigh, rubbing his face with his ungloved hand. He was visibly tired, dirty, and disheveled, but Prompto wanted to take a picture of him. There was something about how Noctis looked. To Prompto, Noctis was unguarded and natural at that moment, which was rare. Just as Prompto was going to go back to his bag to grab his camera, Noctis raised his head and looked at him. His face was unreadable. Prompto froze against the door frame he was leaning against, feeling guilty as if he interrupted a private moment. He was about to apologize but Noctis smiled a soft, crooked smile. Prompto smiled back and looked at Noctis with an unreasonable tinge of hope. It threatened to shine through his eyes, revealing all of his secrets and desires. Looking at Noctis was wonderful, yet so painful. Prompto sometimes wondered if Noctis had any idea of how much he died inside whenever their eyes met. Of course, Noctis didn't and would have no way of knowing, really, but that didn't prevent Prompto from being frustrated. He blamed it on Noctis' perpetual state of oblivion -- it was more a means to deal with the fact that the affection was unrequited than anything else -- and Prompto wanted to slap him hard because of it. Slap or kiss him; either way, Noctis would feel it deep.

Prompto has felt like this for as long as he could remember. He supposed it was love, but he didn’t really have anything else to compare it to. It felt stronger than lust, not as debased or simple. Whatever they were, his feelings for Noctis were almost a constant and he could no longer identify when they first started. He understood that they were foolish and would never come to fruition, like a half finished novel or painting that was abandoned because the creator knew that it would eventually go nowhere. Over the years, Prompto tried to find solace in women and the occasional man and found out that he was genuinely attracted to women. He appreciated the stark differences between men and women. The latter's softness, scents, and flesh were what he sought out most of the time. Throughout their journey, he had spent many nights in the tent quietly touching himself to thoughts of almost every girl he could think of: Cindy, Iris, even Gentiana and Luna. With Iris and Luna, Prompto would wear his shame like a shroud for days, avoiding Gladio and Noctis as much as he could. But the nights that Prompto thought about Noctis outnumbered the nights that he thought about anyone else. 

Prompto thought about all this as he mindlessly fiddled with his camera. The group was back in Lestallum, back at the Leville. He was leaning over the check-in desk in the lobby, removing his lens from the camera repeatedly. He and the other two were waiting for Noctis so they could check out and get back on the road and had been waiting for almost a half an hour. It was early and Prompto could hear the city begin to awaken and rise from slumber. The sound of people making their way to the bazaar, women walking to Exeneris plant, and buskers beginning to play created a nice droning sound that pleased Prompto's ears. He enjoyed this particular time and was disappointed that the group couldn't stay a little longer so he could get a few shots in. He had a new filter he wanted to try out and he believed early morning sun would work well with it. Maybe he’d get a chance, later.

Ignis was standing beside Prompto. Arms crossed, Ignis was leaning back against the desk with one foot up propped up. Prompto thought Ignis looked like a classy flamingo. In an unusual display of annoyance, Ignis was rapidly tapping his foot against the desk. Prompto didn’t really care, but it was obviously bothering Gladio. Gladio was sitting nearby in a plush green, velvet chair, leaning his head on a massive hand. He sighed theatrically to let everyone know that he was not very happy, just in case they weren’t aware, and glared at Ignis. 

“You know when people say the more something is done, the more you get used to it? That isn’t one of them.”

Ignis stared back at Gladio and didn't respond, but straightened. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone. Prompto was still leaning over, uninterested. The inevitable argument that was about to be had was nothing new as of late. The topic of Noctis’ obvious reluctance to assume responsibility for his future was omnipresent even if words were not spoken about it. It stuck around like the smell of smoke on your body when you stand too close to a fire and fractured the group, putting everyone on edge. Prompto knew what would happen by now, like clockwork. Noctis oversleeps, Gladio gets pissed, Noctis doesn’t care, Gladio gets more pissed. It was a vicious cycle that made for tension filled car rides that made Prompto feel anxious and sorrowful.

Prompto responded to Gladio, not looking up from his camera. “Damn, somebody’s hangry. Want a chocolate bar? I think I have one in my camera bag.”

Gladio shot Prompto a nasty look he didn’t see. Ignis pressed his lips together tightly and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “It’s almost half past six,” Ignis announced. “We need to hurry if we want to get a semblance of a breakfast before we get on the road. I’m afraid we’ll have to get something cold and cheap, unfortunately.”

Prompto finally looked up from his camera and at Ignis. “Why didn’t you just make something in the room?”

Ignis scoffed, then smiled. Prompto was happy to see him smiling for a change. “I seem to be lacking the necessary ingredients for meals.” He paused. “And…if I can remember correctly, we’re running low on gil because a certain photographer just _had_ to get new equipment at our last stop. So, I cannot replenish my stock just yet.”

Prompto smiled and turned around, leaning back on his elbows. “Oh, Iggy. You know I’m a tech head. Besides, you’re the one that’s supposed to be keeping track of the budget.”

“Well, I --”

Gladio stood up from the chair abruptly, startling the other two. From behind him, Prompto heard Jared clear his throat and move away from the group to greet a customer on a phone that didn’t ring.

“I’m glad you two can continue to act like this isn’t an issue, but I’m sick of this shit.” Gladio usually saved his arguments for when they had privacy from others but, this time, he was unrestrained and more agitated than ever. “He’s always the last one to wake up and I’m tired of us trying to make up for wasted time that he spent, drooling on a pillow.”

Prompto sighed. “Here we go again.”

“Yeah, here we go again!”

Ignis held a hand up, always the mediator. “This has been a rough week, Gladio. Let him sleep.”

Gladio turned to Ignis, red faced. He looked like a large, angry baby. “I’m sick of you saying that shit too, Iggy.” Gladio moved closer to Ignis and Prompto. Prompto was surprised to feel his body tense, as if he was preparing for a physical fight. “He’ll never learn if you keep babying him. I mean, fuck. You eat his vegetables for him. If he’s going to be king, he needs to act like it.”

Prompto moved away from the desk and closer to Gladio. Gladio was starting to create a scene and it cultivated a strange mix of embarrassment and fear within Prompto. “Dude, chill. It’s not that serious.”

Prompto tentatively reached out a hand to touch Gladio’s bicep like someone trying to help a snapping, frothing animal caught in a snare. Gladio pulled away.

“That’s the thing, Prompto. It is serious and it seems like he’s the only one that doesn’t understand that.” Gladio suddenly snapped his mouth shut and shook his head. He sat back down in the chair with so much force he moved it back a few inches and quieted down as abruptly as he started. Pulling out his phone, he begins to play King’s Knight, signifying he was done with the conversation for now. 

Ignis broke the silence first. “Well, we have many things to do before we travel to the Disc of Cauthess. Gladio is right. We should wake Noctis and make haste to Hammerhead so we can stay on track with time.”

No one responded and Ignis smirked.

“Any volunteers? I did it last time and my head still smarts from when his phone hit me.”

Gladio feverishly swiped at his phone screen. “I’m not doing it.”

“I…don’t think anyone expected you to. Or wants you to. I’ll go.” Prompto muttered the last part, not really wanting to start another fight but he couldn’t help himself. He was tired of Gladio acting like a dick and thinking he could get away with it in the name of duty and honor. He realized with sadness that there were seeds of resentment towards Gladio sown and prayed that things would return to normal, soon.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis said. “Please try to hurry. Gladio, let’s load the Regalia.”

II.

Prompto slung his camera around his neck and separated from the two. He headed back to the hotel room and Gladio and Ignis grabbed gear in silence and headed to the Regalia. Prompto hoped that everything would be fine by the time they got on the road, but he knew it was foolish to think that. Impossible. Arriving at the door, Prompto knocked lightly as a courtesy. He knew he wouldn’t receive an answer. Another soft bang soon followed the three, rapid knocks. That bang was a result of Prompto's forehead hitting the door as he tried to prepare himself for what he was about to get into. He stood like that for a moment before he spoke.

“Noct…it’s me.”

Prompto slowly opened the door to silence. The room was very dark and, after his eyes adjusted, Prompto could vaguely see a lump underneath the sheets with a shock of black hair poking out. Noctis’ back was turned towards Prompto. The faint clicking of a clock on a nightstand was the only sound in the room.

“Hey, Noct. It’s time to go, buddy.”

Prompto cautiously sat on the bed next to Noctis and set his camera on the nearest nightstand. His heart was racing for what he thought was some unknown reason, but Prompto really knew why deep down inside. He reached out a hand and placed it on Noctis so he could feel his body rise and fall. Just in case. It did, and Prompto released the breath he had been holding.

“Noctis, please wake up.” Prompto’s hand still rested on Noctis’ body. “We have to go. Gladio is super pissed at you, so be ready for that.”

Noctis finally stirred, but barely. “Leave me alone.”

“Bro, I can’t. We need to get to Hammerhead to get some supplies and repair the Regalia. Then we need to make our way to Galdin Quay to clear that bounty we signed up for. We’re already behind schedule.”

“Why can’t you just leave me here?”

“You know that’s not an option.” Prompto stood up and made his way to the window, snatching the curtains open. Bright sunlight filtered through the room and the two men groaned.

“Ugh, sorry,” said Prompto. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Noctis didn’t rise from bed. Instead, he flipped to his other side and turned his back to the beaming sunlight, eyes clenched shut.

“Go away, Prompto.”

Prompto sighed. It wasn’t out of frustration, but it was out of knowing. He sat on the bed again, this time taking a risk and running fingers through Noctis’ hair. It was impulsive. Noctis didn’t respond and Prompto took that as a sign to continue. Prompto felt his body respond from just barely touching a few wisps of hair and he was mortified. His best friend was obviously going through something and he was just thinking about getting his rocks off. He stopped touching him.

“Please talk to me, Noctis.”

“What’s there to talk about, Prompto? That I sleep a lot and I’m inconsiderate and Gladio is pissed off at me again? Ignis is disappointed in me?” Noctis’ words were muffled, his face halfway into the pillow.

“I don’t give a shit about any of that stuff. I just want to talk about what’s bothering you. There’s obviously something eating at you.”

Noctis sat up abruptly and crawled out from beneath the covers. He slumped over the the side of the bed, turning his back to Prompto. They were getting nowhere.

“What’s bothering me…is none of your concern. It’s my problem.”

“Noctis, c’mon. How can you say that? Your problems are my problems. And Gladio’s. And Ignis’.” 

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ shoulder, trying to turn him towards him halfway. He was met with almost childish resistance. Noctis was trying to be insufferable so Prompto would get frustrated and leave him alone, but it wasn’t going to work this time. They sat in silence and Prompto licked his lips. He knew what Noctis was dealing with. He had known for a long time. Prompto debated whether or not he should say something. It would go one of two ways: well or horribly, nothing in between. But looking at Noctis made Prompto realize that something needed to be said, regardless of how he reacted.

“I…I’ve dealt with depression before.” The words felt alien and were spoken cautiously. Prompto had never talked about this before, with anyone. “I deal with it, I mean. There is no past tense with depression. It’s never eliminated, just controlled. Subdued.”

Noctis remained silent and Prompto continued. “No offense bro, but you’re so obvious. Your increased sleeping. Your continued withdrawal. Other stuff. I noticed that it got really bad when we realized we needed to travel to the Disc. It’s like…shit just got real, right?”

No answer. Prompto went on. He felt a strange, light feeling and figured it was a sense of liberation that he was experiencing. It felt good to talk to someone about the subject, even if the person wasn’t responding. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, for a while. It’s like looking into a mirror. I see me, in you. A mirror of anxiety, loneliness, fear, and self-doubt. All kinds of things that people don’t really like to talk about. I know what you’re feeling.”

This finally roused Noctis. He reeled around to look at Prompto and Prompto was shocked to see true anger in his stare. When he spoke, his tone was low and one of someone very offended. Prompto started to hold his breath again, to the point where he was almost lightheaded. It was an old habit of his since he was a child that was done in stressful situations. The stress level of this situation was rising rapidly.

“You have no fucking idea about what I’m feeling. You couldn’t possibly understand.” 

A slight pain pierced Prompto’s chest at these words, but Prompto exhaled and spoke again. “You’re right. I don’t. But, I do know how it seems to have no options left. How it gets so lonely that you feel like you’re going insane. The fear of dealing with tomorrow, when you can barely get through today. The feeling that you can’t do anything right.”

Like he did with Gladio, Prompto slowly reached a hand out. He placed his hand over Noctis’ and was relieved when Noctis’ didn’t move away. Maybe they were making progress. Prompto still couldn’t tell, even after all the years of friendship that they possessed.

“I still feel that way. You don’t know how much being with you three means to me. How it helps me. Being around you guys gives me a sense of purpose that I wouldn’t have otherwise.” After he said this, Prompto realized how that could be interpreted. “I mean…I’m not dependent or anything like that, but…you know what I mean.”

Noctis shifted so he could look at Prompto more. As a result, Prompto could finally fully see Noctis’ face. His pale skin was paler than usual and grief was etched into his features. It was obvious that he wasn't getting much sleep at all, contrary to what Gladio thought. Red eyes focused on Prompto and he could almost feel the sorrow radiating from Noctis and into himself. Prompto wished it were true, that he could absorb all of Noctis’ sorrow if it meant that he could be happy.

“Prompto, I’m a piece of shit.” 

Prompto could hear Noctis’ throat working hard to swallow sobs but Prompto laughed. It just came out. He didn’t mean to, but what Noctis had said was just so absurd. He felt Noctis stiffen a bit out of embarrassment. Prompto began shaking his head.

“Join the club, man. I feel like that every day. But then I realize, ‘Wow, I’m on a journey with my three best friends, off to save the world.’ That’s pretty impressive for a piece of shit. And, by the way, no you’re not.”

“No, you don’t --” Noctis’ voice cracked and he took a breath. “You don’t understand.”

“I think you need a new catchphrase.” Prompto paused, then gently continued. He didn’t want to press Noctis too hard and have him retreat back into his shell. “What don’t I understand, Noct? Tell me.”

With this, the wall crumbled. Noctis took a deep inhale that came out as a shuddering sigh. “It’s…hard for me to explain. For a long time, I’ve felt as if my chest is folding in on itself. There’s a deep pain, like it’s the very essence of my being. Take the worst injury you’ve had in a battle and multiply it by one hundred. A thousand, even. That’s how this feels. It’s the worst pain imaginable.”

Prompto said nothing, silently urging Noctis to continue.

“Every day, I feel like I’m wearing a cloak. It’s a heavy cloak, made of my unbearable existence.” Prompto thought about his shroud of shame and could empathize even more so. “And every day, the cloak grows heavier. I know that sounds dramatic. But I’ve felt like this since I was a child.”

Prompto was alarmed to see tears begin to slide down Noctis’ cheeks. He had never seen him cry before and was unsure if he was equipped to handle it. He was wide eyed as he watched Noctis break down and sob. He couldn’t do anything but grab Noctis’ hand a little tighter and let him get it out. It was over within seconds, but it was a violent release of pent-up emotions. Noctis quickly regained his composure and Prompto couldn’t believe how resilient Noctis really was. 

“I can’t do this Prompto,” Noctis began. Prompto could barely tell he was crying his guts out just a minute ago. “My father’s death, these visions and headaches, this quest for these ‘legendary weapons’. Becoming king. I’m not strong enough for this. Gladio is right. I’m not ready to be king. I couldn’t care less about being fucking king right now. 

“My life has been nothing but burdens and obligations. I’m expected to ‘just keep pushing’ and I can’t. I can’t take anymore. I’m tired. I just want to stop. I want to die sometimes.” Noctis left out the part where he thought about dying more than just "sometimes". He thought about it a lot.

Prompto moved closer to Noctis and slung an arm around a sagging shoulder. Noctis began crying again, but not as hard. He cried in silence as Prompto moved even closer. Prompto didn’t know what he was doing exactly; it was as if he was having an out-of-body experience and was looking down on himself. He couldn’t trust his own body not to react in an inappropriate manner, but he desperately wanted to test the extent of Noctis’ physical boundaries. He had never really touched him this much or have been this close in this serious and intimate of a situation. Prompto couldn’t help but move closer anyway. He wanted to move closer to Noctis literally and figuratively. He couldn’t help but wonder if he was a shit head for taking advantage of Noctis in his obviously emotional state and Prompto could feel himself start to descend the endless spiral of his mind. He forced himself to speak again quickly to prevent this.

“Well, that’s certainly out of the question. What kind of friend and bodyguard would I be if I let that happen? You were right when you said I don’t understand what you are going through. I can never fully understand the burden that you’ve been bearing for most of your life. But I am familiar with all the emotions you’re feeling and how they can really fuck you up.”

Noctis slowed his crying and wiped at his face. He looked sweet and vulnerable and Prompto wanted to take Noctis’ face in his hands and kiss his tears.

“You remember how it was when I was younger,” Prompto continued. “How self-conscious my weight was making me, along with all my other hang ups. How badly I wanted to talk to you, but couldn’t.”

“But I would have talked to you anyway. You know that.”

“Yeah, but…I wanted to be the best Prompto I could be, so I could help you.” Prompto shook his head, moving on. “This isn’t about how you would have accepted me regardless of how I looked. It’s about me moving the spotlight.”

Noctis was clearly confused. “Moving the spotlight?”

“Yeah, bro! Moving the spotlight. Okay, so…you know what a spotlight is right? Duh, of course. A spotlight’s main purpose is to highlight and illuminate whatever it’s focused on. Right?”

Noctis nodded slowly.

“Up until I found Tiny -- I mean, Pryna -- and got that letter from Lady Lunafreya, my spotlight was focused on all my insecurities. My self-doubt, self-hatred. Because of that, it was all I could see. It was all I really knew. But I got that letter and the courage to move the spotlight to something more positive. More helpful and constructive. And, by doing so, it led me to you.”

Noctis was listening and focused. He seemed like he really cared about hearing what Prompto had to say. This made Prompto feel irrationally special and like he was a masterful storyteller, weaving a story for an enraptured child. Prompto grabbed one of Noctis’ hands again, and he looked him in the eyes. Noctis had stopped crying completely.

“The negative things will probably always be there,” Prompto continued. “But, by moving the spotlight to more positive things, you leave the negative in the shadows where they belong. I know there are some days when the spotlight moves back to what was left in the shadows, but you need to remind yourself that there are better things to shine the light on.

“Don’t focus on what’s to come. Just focus on today. Focus on being here with us: with Gladio, Ignis, and…me. The only thing we can remotely control is the present and how we deal with it as it happens. The future is out of our hands.”

Noctis nodded. Prompto couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He didn’t know where it came from, but he wished that he could take his own advice. If someone told him what he said to Noctis, he would have rolled his eyes and called it bullshit. But, in the back of his mind, he would always know it to be true and wondered why focusing on something positive worked before but couldn’t work for him now. Sometimes, he wondered if he was in love with sadness -- insistent on living in the shadows of his mind, forever. However, it wasn’t about him, it was about helping Noctis. Prompto spoke again.

“I know that you’re gonna rock it as king and we’ll always have your back, no matter what happens. I’ll have your back forever, Noctis. I love you.”

The last sentence slipped out. Prompto stomach lurched immediately and he was hyperaware of his proximity to Noctis. His face grew hot and he quickly pulled his hands away. Prompto moved away from Noctis, trying desperately not to make it awkward and probably failing. Noctis just looked at him with his usual blank stare and Prompto wanted to run out of the room, but Noctis began speaking. 

“I…love you too, Prompto.”

Prompto didn’t know how to respond. He laughed nervously and scratched his head. He didn’t know if Noctis was joking or not, or if it was just yet another obligation he felt he needed to fulfill since Prompto said it first. Either way, Prompto resorted to his trusted defense mechanism of lame humor and tried to end the conversation as light and as quickly as possible. He was unsure if he could stand the raw, emotional intimacy the two were sharing any longer and he wondered if things would still be the same between them, from this point on.

“Yeah, man. Bromance forever!” Prompto laughed a fake, strained laugh. “Seriously though, we need to go before Gladio loses his shit even more.” Prompto stood up from the bed but Noctis grabbed his wrist.

“Thank you, Prompto. I’m sorry I was so mean to you.”

“Eh, that’s okay. I’m just glad I didn’t get a phone to the head like Iggy.”

Noctis wipes his eyes one last time and smirks. “That’s only because his hard head cracked it. If I crack it anymore, I won't be able to play video games and we all know how hard _your_ head is.”

III.

The weather in Galdin Quay was wonderful as always. It was evening and the sun was setting, turning the sky into a watercolor of purple, pink, and orange. Waves crashing along the beach provided somewhat calming white noise for Prompto who was standing on the restaurant patio, leaning over the side and looking into the depths of the sea. Sighing, he looked up to the darkening sky to see the beginnings of twinkling stars. It was the night before the Cauthess journey and he had spent the majority of the day alone quietly reflecting, but was unsure of what exactly he was reflecting on.

He heard a yelp of laughter and looked at Gladio and Ignis in the restaurant. They were enjoying themselves, imbibing in colorful drinks while Ignis watched Gladio hit on Coctura with amusement. Noctis was nowhere to be found. Prompto closed his eyes as a nice breeze picked up and he remembered what transpired in Lestallum with dread. He hadn’t really talked to Noctis about it and Noctis had been noticeably different. Prompto had probably been acting weird, too. The problem was that Prompto couldn’t tell for sure if the change in Noctis was for better or for worse. Prompto felt like he said the right things, but Noctis had been very difficult to read since the exchange. Prompto then remembered how many times he had touched himself, replaying the sound of Noctis telling him he loved him over and over again and his faithful companion shame reemerged. He spent countless hours imagining that Noctis' words were not platonic.

“Fuck.”

Prompto pushed himself up from the patio barrier and looked at the bar, rolling his eyes. Just as he was about to join Gladio and Ignis, Noctis appeared out of nowhere and startled Prompto.

“Shit, man!”

“Hey. Didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Prompto began to feel less startled and more nervous. “Um. Hey.”

“Enjoying the night? I’m not sure when we’ll have leisurely time next.”

Prompto wasn't sure if "enjoyment" could describe anything to do with his current state. “Yeah, I guess. Enjoying watching Gladio fail miserably with Coctura. Did you do anything? I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“I fed that picky cat again. Sat on the beach a little bit. Thought about some things.” Noctis didn’t elaborate. A long, awkward silence fell before he continued.

“What of you think about the Chancellor?”

Prompto didn’t expect that. “Ardyn? He’s shady as hell. But, I do realize that we need him to access the Disc. Why do you ask?”

Noctis hesitated. “I just…I just don’t know if I made the right decision to have us trust him. I don’t want it to bite us in the ass.”

“There’s only so far we can go before we start making deals with the Devil, in my opinion.” Prompto shrugged. “There’s no way we’d get past the imperial brigades without Ardyn’s help.”

Noctis nodded slowly, apparently pleased with this answer. He speaks again almost shyly. 

“I…wanted to talk to you about something else, but in private. Can we go back to the room?”

Prompto's heart thudded in his chest. “Yeah, of course.”

He made his way to the hotel room, following Noctis. As they passed by Gladio and Ignis, Gladio turned away from Coctura and nudged Ignis with his elbow. Ignis looked at the two and raised his glass to his lips, smiling knowingly in his drink.

“It’s about time,” Gladio said. “They’ve been a mess since Lestallum. I wonder what went on in that room?”

Ignis set his glass down and raised his eyebrows, mildly ruminative. A hand is held out to Gladio.

“That’s far from our business. But, I do believe you owe me 100 gil.”

IV.

In the room, Prompto sat down on the couch. He was still nervous and figured that, since the couch was close to the door, he could make a quick getaway if he needed to. Noctis shut the door and made his way over to the bed. Sitting down in the middle, he looked at Prompto but said nothing. Prompto chuckled, trying to break the oppressive silence.

“I feel like I’m in the principal’s office. Did I do something wrong? I know I was dragging a little during the last fight, but --”

“No, you did the opposite. I wanted to thank you for that talk we had in Lestallum.”

Prompto leaned back on the couch, trying to nonchalantly drape an arm across the back of it and avoid eye contact, but the room was spinning. “I didn’t do anything special. I just nudged you in the right direction. You did everything else yourself.”

“Give yourself more credit than that, Prompto. I was in a bad place that day. You helped me, a lot.”

Prompto finally looked at Noctis. Noctis was smiling a true smile again. Prompto relaxed and smiled back.

“I’m…a bit embarrassed to say this because I’ve never been one to believe in mind over matter or whatever,” Noctis begins. “But I’ve been really taking what you said to heart. You know. That ‘moving the spotlight’ stuff. I’ve been trying to do that whenever I get down. And, it works. I even tell myself to move the spotlight like a mantra when things are really bad. I’ve never talked to anyone about how I’ve felt before, either, so it was nice to finally do so.”

Noctis smiled but looked as if he was debating whether he should say his next thought. He continued.

“The surprising thing to me though is that every time I move it, it always goes back to the same thing. It goes back to you.”

Prompto stared at Noctis as if he suddenly turned into a daemon. He also considered that maybe he was still standing outside, staring at the stars while he imagined silly things. Prompto was speechless and Noctis groaned and spoke again.

“That sounds so corny.” He chuckled. “But, I mean it. You’re my light in the dark. You’re my positive that beats the negative.”

“Dude,” said Prompto. Joke time. “I smell cheese all of a sudden.”

Both of them laugh. Noctis moved from the middle of the bed to the side. He placed a hand next to him in the open space to the right of him.

“If you smell cheese, that’s just your butt.” They laughed some more before Noctis turned serious again, way before Prompto was ready. Noctis gently patted the space next to him. “Prompto. Sit next to me.”

Prompto felt sick. His brain was screaming. It somehow managed to order his leaden legs to help him make his way to Noctis and he slowly lowered himself to the bed. Noctis lifted his gloved hand to Prompto’s cheek, forcing eye contact. The leather was cool against Prompto’s searing skin.

“Kiss me, Prompto.”

Noctis closed his eyes in anticipation and leaned in closer. Prompto remained still as his mind continued to work overtime to compute the sudden, unexpected turn of events. He thought about scenarios where Noctis professed his love for him all the time. He would run all kinds of different scenarios through his head and come up with ways to respond to each of them. He wanted to be prepared. But nothing his mind concocted compared to reality. Instead of feeling elation, Prompto was nervous and confused. Previously, in his mind, he had never accounted for certain things. Certain things like Noctis’ engagement because the situation with Luna didn’t exist yet. However, now, he felt guilty as fuck and the feeling smashed into him like a wave filling his lungs with water. 

Prompto was still unmoving and Noctis felt his restraint. Noctis' eyes were still closed and he bit down on his bottom lip. Prompto wanted him so badly but they were at the precipice of an irreversible change that had great consequences. He wasn’t sure if either one could appropriately deal with them.

“Please don’t reject me.” 

The words were soft-spoken. Prompto realized that Noctis was just as frightened as he was. With that, Prompto made his decision and grabbed Noctis’ face by the cheeks, finally kissing him. The kiss was deep, like Prompto always promised himself it would be. It resonated with the years of feelings he had for Noctis and Prompto felt a profound relief. Noctis exhaled and moaned a husky, velvety moan, dropping his hand into his lap. The sound was better than anything Prompto could have ever imagined. They both tasted sea salt as their tongues traced a lazy trail over each other’s lips before Prompto plunged his tongue into Noctis’ mouth. The kiss deepened even more as Noctis grabbed Prompto closer, narrowing the gap between them. Prompto reluctantly broke the kiss to speak. He felt the need to say some things.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” said Prompto.

“Me too.”

Prompto felt discomfort as a result of their proximity and intimacy return with a vengeance, like when they were in Lestallum. The discomfort was magnified exponentially due to the transition from solely emotional to emotional and sexual intimacy. He questioned if he was really ready for this. Instead of verbalizing his feelings he just cracked another dumb joke.

“Longer than you’ve been waiting to play Justice Monsters Five?”

“Much longer. Although, I would appreciate it if we could stop by a diner sometime soon.”

“I don’t want to fuck things up between us.” Prompto blurted out the words. They rolled out of his mouth like someone unfurling a rug with a firm kick. “You know I have a long history of failure.”

“Take your own advice, Prompto. Focus on the present. Whatever happens, happens.”

Prompto sighed and lowered his head. Noctis lifted his chin.

“I don’t really know what I’m doing,” said Noctis. “I don’t know what this means. I just want you and hope that you want me too. That’s the best I can describe how I feel right now.”

Noctis moved in to kiss Prompto again but Prompto leaned back.

“Luna?”

The name made Noctis pause. It was clear to Prompto that he had not really considered her or the pending marriage. Prompto felt that was kind of selfish, but then felt hypocritical. Noctis shrugged his shoulders in honest confusion.

“Do I love her? Yes. I think almost unconditionally. Do I want to get married? I don’t think so. Not under these circumstances. I’ve always imagined it would be more…natural. Less forced. She probably did too.”

Prompto didn’t respond. He was still waiting for a true explanation.

“But, I have feelings for you too. I like you, Prompto. I like you, I love you, and I’m in love with you. If that makes sense. I feel that way about Luna too. And I think that’s okay. I think that some people have enough room in their heart to love more than one person.”

Prompto remained silent, processing the revelations about Noctis’ emotions. He vastly underestimated their magnitude.

“Are you okay with that? I know I’m an asshole and this is cheating and I don’t want to hurt Luna, but…I don’t know. I can’t rationalize it anymore. So if you want to leave, you’re free to go and we’ll just move on with our lives. I won’t hold it against you.” 

Prompto was still quiet and Noctis was starting to get nervous.

“Please say something.”

Prompto shook his head in awe. “Bro. I just can’t believe that you can actually talk this much. I was seriously wondering about your vocabulary skills.”

Noctis reached behind him and Prompto got a pillow to the face. Prompto fell back dramatically and laughed. Noctis, seizing the opportunity, crawled over Prompto and the laughter immediately stopped.

“So,” Noctis whispered, hovering his lips over Prompto’s. “I’ll take that as compliance?”

Noctis kissed Prompto again. This kiss was different than the first one. It was hard and rough and urgent. There was an element of desperation in it that Prompto didn’t expect. His hands made their way under Noctis’ jacket and around his waist while Noctis wedged a knee between his legs. Prompto was already hard. He was hard within two minutes of being in the room. Noctis’ knee lightly grazed his crotch, teasing. Prompto groaned and Noctis moved his mouth to Prompto’s neck to nuzzle the sensitive juncture between neck and shoulder. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. Prompto groaned louder as his breath quickened.

“Shut up. Do you want Gladio and Ignis to hear?” Noctis nipped at the spot he was licking, hard. Prompto felt what remaining blood he had in his brain rush to his dick. He felt a warm, liquid-like feeling spread lazily throughout his entire body, like when you drink just enough to get a good buzz going on. Noctis released one wrist so he could lift Prompto’s shirt and expose his chest, latching his hot, greedy mouth to a nipple.

There was nothing else to say as Noctis continued to dominate Prompto. Prompto let it happen and enjoyed it, for a while. But he kept trying to analyze things, to explain what couldn’t be explained, so he could feel better about himself and what they were doing. Noctis could feel the change in mood and lifted his mouth from Prompto’s nipple to kiss his mouth again. He tried to engage in a battle of tongues but jerked his head back and hissed.

“Ow!”

Prompto bit Noctis’ lip. Prompto shut his eyes, suddenly envious of Noctis' warping ability, and wanted to leave. He tried to sit up but Noctis was trying to keep him pinned and they ended up butting heads, both swearing. Things were falling apart pretty quickly but, in his defense, Prompto did warn Noctis about his tendency to fuck things up.

“I’m so sorry,” said Prompto. “I’m just dumb, okay? This just feels too good to be true and…And…”

“And and what?” Noctis sat up, straddling Prompto and rubbing his forehead a bit. Prompto propped himself up on his elbows. “Are you a virgin?”

Prompto shook his head and Noctis was visibly surprised.

“Well, I am. With both men and women.” Noctis uncharacteristically blushed and, for a moment, he looked like a shy teenager.

Prompto was surprised to hear that Noctis was a virgin. Both girls and boys were always trying to talk to him when they were in school. Plus, he figured Noctis and Luna would have done something already. He definitely would have by now. Noctis seemed so comfortable and experienced, too. When Prompto questioned this perceived experience, Noctis was indifferent.

“Eh. That’s what the Internet is for. It seems porn is the one thing I don’t mind to study.”

“You…have a point.”

Noctis exhaled, impatient. “Are we going to talk about my lack of real experience all night, or are we going to create some experience? If I wanted to talk this much, I would talk to Ignis.”

Prompto sat up, pushing Noctis back slightly and grabbing him close with one arm while the other snaked a hand between them. He grabbed Noctis’ crotch and bit down on a tender earlobe. It was sudden, catching Noctis off guard, and he whimpered as a result of the gentle pain and hot breath against his ear. Prompto palmed Noctis’ dick, pleased that he was fully hard while also feeling something shift inside him. Doubt was replaced by adrenaline, like when he found his groove in battle. He would ride the adrenaline to a level that elevated him high above any missteps or uncertainty he may have about himself and would feel invincible.

“Would you do this with Ignis?” Prompto's whisper tickled as much as it aroused and Noctis moaned as his pants were slowly being undone.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Prompto ran his tongue along the outline of Noctis' ear and he smiled as he felt him buck against his hand. 

“Wrong answer.”


	2. In Heaven, Everything is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis come to terms with their newfound feelings and explore each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. We've arrived at Boner Town, but it's awfully cloudy. 
> 
> This chapter is set immediately after the first, with Prompto and Noctis in the Galdin Quay hotel room. Extreme sexual content and slight endgame spoilers ahead.

I.

Noctis suddenly found himself under Prompto. Pants half undone, Noctis strained for a kiss from the other man who was purposefully staying out of his range. Prompto was sure he looked like the antithesis of dominant to most people, but he was in bed and quite so. He prided himself on the results that it yielded. Besides his photography, Prompto felt that sex was the only other thing he was good at. This was the first time that he was with someone that was larger than him, but he didn't think it would create a challenge. Prompto already knew that Noctis’ impatience would make it very easy to wear him down into submission, very quickly. He thought about Noctis begging and wondered how many times exactly he would make him beg before the night was over.

“Prompto, please.” That’s one.

He finally kissed Noctis, pulling him close by the neck of his t-shirt. Noctis shrugged his jacket off and threw it to the floor. Prompto straddled Noctis’ thighs, trapping him with own strong ones. Prompto leaned away. 

“What do you want Noctis?”

“Fucking,” Noctis said quickly. “I want fucking, now.”

Prompto lifted Noctis’ shirt, who raised his arms so that it could be removed.

“I’m not sure you’re in any position to make demands, Noctis.” Prompto gently wrapped a hand around Noctis’ throat. “You may be the prince out there but, in here, you’re my bitch.”

As soon as he said it, Prompto was afraid he went too far with the statement but he was reassured with a resounding moan from Noctis. The desire in it was unmistakable and Prompto was about to tighten his grip when there was a knock at the door. It startled both men and Prompto jumped, snatching his hand away from Noctis’ neck and pushing him flat on the bed, away from him. Noctis hurried to get under some covers while Prompto quickly made his way to the door, turning the lights off on his way. Prompto turned the doorknob and opened the door as little as he could. He saw the concierge standing there, looking sheepish.

“What?” Prompto hissed through the small crack. “His Highness is not feeling well and needs his rest.”

“Um, er…” The concierge stammered and blushed. There was no doubt that he had heard what was going on. “I am sorry to hear that. You have a message from the other two gentlemen that are traveling in your party.” He held out a folded piece of paper. 

Prompto snatched it and stuck it in his back pocket. He grabbed some gil from his other pocket and shoved it into the concierge’s hand. “Thanks. Here.”

“Please give my regards to the prince. I hope he is well soon.”

“Sure,” said Prompto and he shut the door. He exhaled deeply and turned the lights back on. Noctis was hiding under the covers, peeking over the top. He sat up. The sheets fell from his bare chest and Prompto wanted nothing more than to lick every inch of it. 

“What was that all about?”

Prompto grabbed the letter out of his pocket and sat on the edge of the bed. He kicked off his shoes. “Dunno. The concierge gave me this letter.”

He opened the letter and read in silence for a moment. Hearing the thump of shoes fall to the floor behind him, he felt Noctis crawl over to him to look.

“I want to see,” Noctis said, leaning his chin against Prompto’s shoulder. 

“‘Dear Noct and Prompto,’” Prompto began reading aloud. “‘We had a sinking suspicion that you two would be busy tonight and would appreciate some privacy, so we’ll be camping outside of town. We’d like to say have fun and behave yourselves, but we’re pretty sure that it is impossible for you two to accomplish both at the same time. Gladio and Ignis.

“‘P.S.: Never bet with Ignis. This is like, the tenth bet I’ve lost in the past week. Gladio. P.P.S: Noctis, please make sure you set your alarm because we all know Prompto won’t. Regards, Ignis.’”

Prompto sucked his teeth and dropped the letter in his lap. “Whatever man. I know how to set an alarm.”

“Sure you do.” Noctis kissed the side of Prompto’s neck. “At least we know we’ll have privacy tonight. That was kind of them.”

“Yeah, it’s nice of them,” Prompto agreed. He felt a surge of love for Gladio and Ignis. Regardless of the issues that the men were currently having, they were still brothers. “I just didn’t think we were that obvious.”

Noctis couldn’t resist the opportunity to make fun of Prompto. More than anything, he hoped making fun of him would create the results that he suspected it would.

“Well, I wasn’t the one walking around like a lovesick puppy on a leash for the past few weeks.”

Prompto almost tackled Noctis to the bed and Noctis smiled. He was right. Prompto kissed him with fury and grabbed hair once more. Noctis moaned. He didn’t think he could ever stop moaning. His body felt shaky, feverish. Was this what it felt like when both love and lust collided at full force?

Prompto broke away from Noctis slowly, pulling his head side to side. His grip was steadily tightening on Noctis' hair.

“We’ll see who the one being led on a leash is.”

Noctis could feel his arms break out in goosebumps. He wondered how far Prompto would go with his dominance, how far he would take their experience. He realized that this was a trivial thought, as he would take everything that Prompto had to give.

Prompto looked at Noctis. The latter was a writhing, red faced mess. Prompto’s free hand slid between them and he tugged at the drawstring of Noctis’ pants. Noctis was released from Prompto's grip.

“Take these off.”

Noctis obeyed without hesitation. Prompto was pleased to see Noctis so responsive to his demands. Throwing his pants on the floor, Noctis was fully naked. It was a sight that Prompto thought he would never be able to see: one of Noctis’ sweaty body pulsating with blatant desire. Prompto looked into his eyes to try and gauge what he was thinking. Noctis looked lost, as if he was waiting for an order. He was learning quickly.

“Not wearing any underwear, eh? Anticipating something?”

Prompto sat back and studied Noctis. Suddenly, he leaned over and spit on Noctis’ dick.

“Touch yourself.”

Prompto’s words made Noctis feel something deep within him. He felt stifled, smothered; trapped by the overwhelming desire that he wasn’t prepared for. His erection was painful and he couldn’t recall a time where he had been more turned on. He grabbed himself and started stroking erratically and slightly awkward. There was no concept of rhythm present as Noctis looked at Prompto and Noctis felt as if he was showing how inexperienced he really was. He felt too desperate. Still, Prompto’s eyes were hungry, greedily tracing their way across Noctis’ body.

“Speed up.”

“Prompto, I…” Noctis obeyed, but could feel his stomach tighten and was afraid he was going to finish then. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this."

Prompto reached out and stilled Noctis’ hand. It wasn’t time yet. He moved closer to kiss Noctis. It was a deep and deliberate kiss and Prompto explored his mouth while pressing his clothed body against Noctis’ bare one, grabbing one firm ass cheek. The friction caused Noctis to groan and lean into Prompto, hips grinding. He broke away and his head fell into the crook of Prompto’s neck.

“Please,” he begged. Noctis truly did sound pitiful. “I can’t take anymore.” 

“Lie down,” Prompto instructed. Noctis did so and Prompto reached into a hidden pocket in his vest. He pulled out a tiny tube of lube. Noctis looked at it, but didn’t comment.

“You know,” said Prompto. He was surprised to feel discomfort and felt the need to explain himself. “For those lonely nights in the tent. Gotta keep it handy. No pun intended.”

Noctis tried to laugh. It was strained and mechanical, revealing his anxiety. Prompto wanted nothing but to make the situation as enjoyable and as pain-free as possible, but it might prove to be difficult. He remembered his first time with a man. It was rushed, painful, and uncomfortable and he hoped that this experience would at least be better than that. 

Prompto leaned over, running a hand through Noctis’ wild hair and caressing a cheek. “I will never hurt you.”

Noctis nodded. Kissing him once again, Prompto spread Noctis’ legs and slid down onto the mattress. He kissed a haphazard pattern over both of Noctis’ thighs, whose breath began to quicken. Grabbing the lube, Prompto squeezed some on a middle finger and placed it at Noctis’ entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Noctis was quiet and still.

Prompto slowly inserted the finger inside of him. He was tight, as expected, and Prompto could feel him getting even tighter as he began clenching. Noctis gasped and Prompto’s instinct was to stop, but he started moving further very gently.

“Don’t clench. It’ll hurt even more.” Prompto felt his body relax. Spreading Noctis’ thighs wider, Prompto began searching for something.

“Prompto, what are you -- Oh, shit.” He jerked as Prompto found his prostate. Prompto began massaging it as best he could, shifting angles several times to find the right spot.

“Prompto, what is that?”

“Shh…” Prompto whispered, once again kissing the inside of Noctis’ thighs. Still massaging that pleasurable spot, Prompto kissed his way up to Noctis’ hardness, lazily licking his way up the shaft and to the head before he took the length in his mouth as far as he could go. Noctis felt hot wetness engulf him and whimpered at the abrupt move. His head whipped side to side, black hair splaying over the crisp white pillow.

“I can’t. I can’t anymore, Prompto,” said Noctis. He was pleading now and leaned up on his elbows to watch Prompto’s mouth and fingers work him. “Please…”

Prompto stopped sucking him. “Please what?”

“I want you to fuck me, but I -- I’m about to come.”

Looking at him, Prompto could tell Noctis was overstimulated and wouldn’t last long. But, so was Prompto. He pulled his finger out slightly and away from the hardened spot inside Noctis but moved to add another, rubbing the rim of Noctis’ entrance.

“Can you handle another finger?”

“I think so,” said Noctis. His voice was starting to sound weak and hoarse.

Prompto inserted his index finger and started a slow, shallow pumping rhythm. When he thought Noctis was suitably stretched, he removed his fingers and began taking off his clothes. Noctis lay still on the bed, trying to regain his composure. He was so excited, yet afraid. He had no idea what to expect. Fully naked, Prompto settled on all fours over him. 

“Are you okay? I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything.”

“I’m okay.” Noctis’ hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Prompto’s dick. “I want this.”

Prompto gave a small grunt while reaching for the lube bottle once again. Noctis smiled and seemed pleased that he finally elicited an outwardly response. Prompto quickly prepared, spreading a small amount of lube while jerking himself a few times before settling between Noctis’ legs.

“I’m about to do it.” Prompto grabbed both of Noctis’ hands, pinning them to the bed but also giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Noctis said nothing and Prompto kissed him as he slid in all the way. There was no point in drawing it out. Noctis moaned, but it was unclear to Prompto where the pain ended and the pleasure began.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said and kissed a cheek.

Noctis couldn’t respond. His words were not lost because of pleasure or pain, but because it felt…weird. Prompto was of slightly above average length, but he had girth and Noctis had this odd feeling of being uncomfortably full. To his surprise, it wasn’t that painful -- as Prompto entered him, the pain was quick and akin to a needle sliding into a vein to draw blood -- but the feeling was foreign and Noctis’ brain was struggling to analyze and accept it.

“Are you okay?” Prompto waited for the sign to continue. Noctis was so tight and hot, it was hard not to move.

“Yes…I am.” 

With this, Prompto began to thrust. Noctis was surprised at the speed of which the feeling transitioned from odd to nice. As Prompto grabbed his hips and pulled them down a little bit to make it easier to situate them at an angle, the feeling was no longer nice but

“Fucking awesome.”

At this angle, Prompto was hitting his prostate with each stroke. Prompto's muscles were straining as he supported himself up on his hands and began to thrust harder and faster. He grunted in time with the movements, pushing deeper into Noctis as he pounded him into the headboard of the bed. Noctis grabbed his cock to stroke it again. Prompto held eye contact with Noctis as they made love, but Noctis had to look away first as a result of the raw intimacy. It made him a little nervous. He felt as if he was being consumed by fire and had an absurd feeling of panic rise within him; he wondered if one could literally die from pure pleasure. He was sure that this type of pleasure should be forbidden, that a mere mortal wasn’t allowed to experience it as it truly deserved to be reserved for the gods.

“Noctis…” Prompto bowed his head and leaned onto an elbow. He moved a hand to Noctis’ mouth, sliding two fingers into it. Noctis sucked greedily at them as his stroking sped up. Prompto bit down hard on a lip. He was about to come but, that was okay, he wanted it that way. He knew that if Noctis came first that it would be absolutely miserable for him if Prompto tried to continue and he wasn't quite sure he would be able to stop. Prompto’s rhythm started to falter and Noctis sucked on his fingers harder.

“Fuck, I’m gonna --” Prompto gave three more hard thrusts and felt his balls contract before he released a guttural sound. He spilled himself inside Noctis and felt the release flow through his body like a sigh of relief. His hand slid from Noctis' mouth and he fell to both elbows now, hunching over Noctis as if he was trying to shield him. Prompto tried not to interrupt Noctis’ movements as he continued to thrust, albeit weakly. “Shit, holy fuck.”

Noctis’ mouth was gaping, choked gasps and grunts coming from him as he jerked furiously. A warm wetness soon spread between the two and Noctis bucked wildly as if he was trying to bounce Prompto off of him. Prompto was still inside of Noctis and moaned as he felt him tighten around him.

“Prompto." The name came out as an exhale. Prompto would never grow tired of hearing it.

Orgasms subsiding, Prompto waited a few moments before he slid out of Noctis. Noctis immediately missed the once foreign sense of fullness. He was already used to Prompto being inside of him, literally and figuratively. Prompto rolled to the side, plopping on the bed and breathing hard. Noctis tried to roll over and into Prompto’s arms, but Prompto stopped him.

“Hold on.” Prompto got up from the bed to grab Noctis a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Noctis wiped himself off, a little self-conscious as he realized what a mess he made. He watched Prompto’s sinewy, hard body make his way over to a side table near the couch. Prompto grabbed a cell phone and tapped his fingers against its screen.

“See? Told you.” Prompto held up the screen to Noctis and Noctis could vaguely see a clock. An alarm. “I remembered and you forgot.”

Noctis smiled. “That you did.”

Prompto then walked over to the large sliding windows. He opened them, the cool breeze a welcome feeling against his burning skin. The gauzy curtains blew in the wind and wrapped around his body like a slow embrace. He stood there for a moment, listening to the waves as he quickly retreated into his mind. He could feel the sadness begin to creep in again. He felt like an imposter, like this couldn’t possibly be his life. He was so happy and felt as if he didn’t deserve it.

“Prompto,” Noctis called. Prompto turned around and Noctis was holding his arms out towards him. “Come back to me.”

Prompto got back into bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and Prompto pulled Noctis closer. Noctis settled into Prompto, and leaned into his chest. His heart beat with the speed of hummingbird wings. They were silent for a while, savoring all of the emotions and sensations they felt. Noctis broke the silence, first. He moved his head slightly to look up at Prompto.

“I can’t find the appropriate words to express how I feel about you, Prompto.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he had the words, either. 

“Then stop searching,” said Prompto. He felt a tightness in his throat. “Just let it be.”

Noctis said nothing as his head settled against Prompto’s chest again. There was another long silence, long enough to where Prompto thought Noctis was asleep until he heard chuckling.

“What’s so funny?”

Noctis was still chuckling. “When you come, you make this weird face and look like you’re trying to concentrate, really hard. Or take a dump.”

Prompto pinched Noctis’ side. “Well, when you come, you sound like a monkey.”

Noctis sat up on an elbow, brow furrowed. “I do not.”

“Yes, you do.” Prompto kissed Noctis, smiling against his lips. “My little monkey.”

II.

While holding Noctis, Prompto, in retrospect, believed it was that moment when he truly fell in love. To fully give oneself to another is to create a love that hurt when you had it just as much when you didn’t. This type of love never ended well. This type of love hurt when you had it because you knew you would never find anything or anyone else to replace it. The fact that that one person you were with would be the best you’d ever have is something that consumed you while you waited for the inevitable end. Prompto was afraid the thought would taint the love, that it would prevent him from ever fully enjoying his time with Noctis. He wondered how it was even possible to love someone that much to feel that way in the first place. How could anyone feel a love so deep and complex that it transcended logic or understanding?

As they lay there listening to the sea, Prompto knew he would spend the rest of his life belonging to Noctis. Prompto’s chest didn’t feel right; he felt his heart cramping with a sense of dread. It was as if he was prematurely experiencing heartbreak.

“Noctis.” 

“Mmm…” Noctis was already half asleep.

“Wherever you go, I go.” Prompto knew Noctis already understood this, but he needed to say it. “I’ll follow you to the ends of Eos.”

Noctis opened his eyes, staring off into the distance.

“I know,” said Noctis. “And I will guide you. I love you, Prompto. I’ll love you until the end of time.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Prompto was crying now, the tears sliding like raindrops on a windowpane, moistening Noctis’ hair and the pillows.

Noctis hugged Prompto tighter. He felt himself start to cry, too.

“You know I don’t.” Noctis leaned up for a kiss. “We’ll create a heaven for the two of us, Prompto, no matter what happens. In heaven, everything’s fine.”

A tremor rumbled from the shaking Disc. The two cried freely and held each other, trying to savor the birth of their love while the outside world continued to slowly descend into chaos.

III.

Noctis watched Luna walk their baby daughter in a field of sylleblossom flowers. She was holding the baby close, whispering things against a tiny head that was covered in downy wisps of white blonde. Noctis was sitting too far away in the grass to hear what she was saying, but he had a feeling that it was a private moment for mother and daughter, anyway. The child was slowly falling asleep, trying to nuzzle herself into Luna’s breast. Luna grasped the baby girl tighter and looked up, searching for Noctis. When she found him, she smiled. Noctis raised a hand and smiled back.

When Luna turned her back to Noctis, he reached into an interior pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded rectangle of paper. It was a photograph. He opened it with care, afraid it would fall apart at the seams. He had unfolded and refolded it countless times. While worn, it still held its original color even though in terms of actual age, it was ancient. Suddenly, he grunted with the force of someone jumping onto his back and the photo fell out of his hands and into the grass.

“Boo!”

“What are you doing, my little monkey?” Noctis tried to turn around, but couldn’t.

“I’m not a monkey,” a little boy protested. Noctis remembered saying something similar once. The boy grasped Noctis harder. He was about four years old. “My name is Canus and I’m a boy.”

“A boy who acts like a monkey,” he countered. He swung the dark haired child into his lap and started tickling him, making monkey sounds. Canus’ laughs quickly descended into choked pleas for mercy. 

“All right, young prince. I grant thee mercy,” Noctis said in a deepened voice and stilled his hands. Canus was trying to catch his breath and rolled onto the grass.

“Daddy, you sound silly when you try to talk proper.” Canus’ eyes fell to the photo. It was face up and he pointed to it. “What’s that?”

Noctis looked and hesitated. He hadn’t talked about those three to Luna all that much and he had never talked to Canus about them before. Luna never brought up the topic of Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. It was partly out of respect for Noctis, since he was reluctant to speak of them. However, he was certain that she knew what transpired between Prompto and him, so long ago. He wasn't completely certain if she could feel how deep his love was for the other man, but wouldn't be surprised if she did; the memory of Prompto and his love constantly followed Noctis like a ghost. Noctis was sure longing emanated from him endlessly.

“Daddy, what’s wrong? You look like you’re about to cry.”

“Nothing, monkey. I’m fine.” 

“Who are those men in the picture with you?”

Noctis sighed and swallowed. “Those were my bodyguards and best friends. My Kingsglaive.”

In the photo, Noctis and Prompto were standing next to each other and Noctis remembered that they had held hands together behind their backs, away from the camera’s view. It was the morning of the Disc of Cauthess journey, before they met Ardyn, and they were still at Galdin Quay. It was the last photo that would be taken before things really started changing and was Noctis’ favorite. All of the men were genuinely smiling and it served as a memento of what transpired between Noctis and Prompto the night before.

Canus was silent for a second, then pointed at Prompto. “He looks happy to be standing next to you. Was he your bestest friend?”

Noctis could feel his eyes begin to sting. “Yes, honey. He was.”

“Are they okay? Do you know?”

Noctis had no true sense of time, but he estimated that the picture had to be over three thousand years old based on what he had learned about this plane versus the one on Eos. The only thing left of them were bones.

“Yes. I believe they’re okay.”

Canus gently picked up the photo and handed it to his father, crawling back into Noctis’ lap. Small fingers wiped away at Noctis’ face.

“Daddy, you’re crying. I told you you were about to.”

“You’re right, monkey. As always.”

“Why?”

Another tear fell down a cheek. “Because I get very happy when I remember my friends. You can cry when you’re happy, you know.”

“I know.” Canus paused. “Will you tell me about them? About your journeys?”

Noctis smiled.

“I’d be happy to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so um...writing smut for the first time is really hard. 
> 
> This chapter was difficult to write, in general. I wanted to just abandon the story, but I don't like things unfinished. Staying true to the boys' personalities while also writing dom Prompto and sub, virgin Noctis _in addition to_ being consistent with the initial angst was a challenge. I feel like this chapter was a mess and I'm not too sure I like it. I also didn't expect it to be so sad but, oh well. I wrote it after watching a bunch of Terrence Malick movies. Sorry. And, I don't know why you can still see the Chapter One end notes. Grrr!
> 
> Noctis (black) + Luna (white) = Canus (gray). It's the first Latin word for gray that I found that sounded remotely close to being suitable for a name.
> 
> The title and the line where Noctis says "In heaven, everything's fine" comes from the song ["In Heaven (Lady in the Radiator Song)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awVNCIjQq1A) written and composed by Peter Ivers and my idol David Lynch, featured in Lynch's freaky classic _Eraserhead_.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Title stems from "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown" from Henry IV, Part 2, Act 3, scene 1, 26–31 by Shakespeare. 
> 
> I hope that wasn't horrible. Now that we got the most of emotions out of the way, we can go to Boner Town in the next chapter. Additional tags will be added for the smut. Thanks for reading!


End file.
